Life is Blue Back
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: "Indahnya kehidupan ini sesungguhnya tahu apa artinya di dalam hati manusia. Dua insan saling bertukar pendapat, tidak lain adalah Naruto memberitahukan apa arti Sunset dan Sunrise di mata orang-orang sekitarnya terutama Hinata." Challenge "10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme's".#54


**Summary: **Indahnya kehidupan ini sesungguhnya tahu apa artinya di dalam hati manusia. Dua insan saling bertukar pendapat, tidak lain adalah Naruto memberitahukan apa arti Sunset dan Sunrise di mata orang-orang sekitarnya terutama Hinata.

* * *

**Life is Blue Back**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typos, AU, cerita pendek, 1k, tidak berbelit, simple, fluff(?), challenge "10 Sunset & Sunrise Theme". **

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**.**

**.**

Bintang-bintang bersinar di langit biru membuktikan betapa indahnya dunia ini. Sejenak orang-orang berlalu lalang menantikan hari terindah di mana semua orang akan menemukan matahari terbit di pegunungan sana. Di barat penuh orang bersantai. Tidak pula dengan wanita yang melihat bintang-bintang terindah sambil menunggu matahari terbit tersebut.

Bintang-bintang itu sebentar akan menghilang digantikan langit biru dan cahaya mentari di ufuk barat tersebut. Tidak heran banyak orang ingin menghasilkan karya menakjubkan ini memakai kamera mereka masing-masing khususnya gadis berambut biru panjang ini.

Usia gadis ini masih terlalu muda. Dia memiliki umur sepuluh tahun. Anggap saja dia anak paling menonjol di antara banyak orang ini. Dia terus memfokuskan dirinya ke kamera sambil tersenyum sumringah tidak jelas membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya bingung dan heran pada tingkahnya.

Gadis manis ini melirik mereka yang melihatnya, membungkuk dalam-dalam karena seenaknya. "Maafkan aku telah mengganggu kalian."

"Tidak mengganggu kok. Cuma aneh saja. Ada seorang gadis tersenyum sumringah padahal tidak ada orang di sampingnya," ucap seseorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan jabrik berantakan memakai piyama biasa. Gadis berambut biru itu heran juga melihat laki-laki tersebut di sampingnya. Merasa dilirik, laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Jangan heran kenapa aku pakai pakaian ini. Aku tinggal di sekitar sini kok."

"O-oh... begitu, ya. Ma-maaf..."

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Senang berkenalan denganmu," sapa Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia pun membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal."

Naruto menarik salam itu dan kembali menatap pegunungan sebentar lagi akan muncul sang matahari untuk melanjutkan kehidupan yang ada. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan meraih sang matahari di tangannya. Hinata kagum melihatnya. Ada sinar warna biru di dalam mata pemuda yang berbeda seumuran dengannya.

"Apa kamu tahu apa arti _Sunrise_ bagi setiap orang di sekitar sini?" Hinata menggeleng tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. "Karena akan ada awal baru di setiap orang untuk memulainya. Di saat mereka melihat matahari terbit, artinya sebentar lagi ada permulaan. Hidup penuh perjuangan sampai waktu telah habis di hari ini."

Hinata mengaguk mengerti.

Keduanya melihat matahari muncul di balik pegunungan. Cahayanya membuat mata sakit. Mereka menghalangi cahaya tersebut pakai telapak tangan, yang lainnya menghindar atau memakai kacamata hitam.

Sejujurnya itu tidak terlalu hebat. Matahari menandakan bahwa Kami-_sama_ pasti akan melindungi mereka di kala mereka pasti berusaha sampai akhir tiba. Matahari terbit buktinya. Mereka yang melihatnya kagum. Setelah mencapai hampir di atas rumah, masyarakat di sekitar situ pulang kembali mengerjakan sesuatu yang ada.

Hinata juga berterima kasih pada Naruto telah menjelaskannya sedetail mungkin soal _Sunrise_. Sebelum Hinata pergi, Naruto memanggilnya. Hinata berbalik dan bertanya ada apa.

"Apa kamu akan kembali melihat _Sunset _sebentar sore di pantai bagian Timur?" tanya Naruto gembira mengharapkan Hinata datang ke tempat yang telah dia sebutkan. Hinata mengaguk pasti. Dia pulang sambil berlari membiarkan Naruto tersenyum, lalu menguap lebar-lebar. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali tidur. Rasanya capek." Mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, aku lupa. Aku belum foto Sunrise-nya. Ibu bisa marah padaku. Khu... khu..."

Waktu berlalu seiring cepatnya matahari berjalan. Semua orang tadinya telah berusaha akhirnya mengenal namanya lelah, letih dan lesu akibat pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Ujian demi ujian terus dilayangkan membuat mereka harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

.

.

Di sinilah hari menjelang sore. Warna langit menjadi senja menandakan langit berubah biru gelap alias malam hari. Mereka yang tadinya lesu, letih dan lelah mendatangi pantai sebelah Timur untuk memandang matahari terbenam yaitu Sunset.

Hinata Hyuuga memasang tripod untuk memfoto adegan di mana matahari terbenam di ujung laut sana. Langit tadinya cerah berubah jingga. Warna orange seperti jeruk ada kemerahan sedikit di sana. Langit itu dulunya tempat paling nyaman. Tapi, banyak yang bilang langit senja seperti ini pertanda ada makhluk halus telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk merayu, menakuti, dan menghancurkan iman manusia. Sungguh masuk akal juga atau tidak sama sekali.

"Ternyata kamu datang, ya? Bagaimana? Apa kamu menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto berpakaian anak sekolah. Beda dengan Hinata berpakaian biasa saja. Hinata tersenyum seolah-olah mengerti apa maksud Naruto padahal dia tidak tahu. Naruto menengadahkan ke langit. "Jingga, ya? Orang bilang atau nenek buyut bilang, langit Jingga adalah tempat berkumpulnya makhluk-makhluk halus sekalian membawa emosi manusia ke sana."

"Kamu tahu?"

Naruto melihat Hinata, memiringkan alisnya. "Iya. Ibuku sering cerita kok. Apalagi sahabatku. Tapi, aku biasa-biasa saja. Makanya jangan tidur di jam empat ke bawah. Nanti diambil makhluk-makhluk halus di atas sana."

Hinata tahu Naruto sering tidak tidur makanya bilang seperti itu. "Boleh aku tahu, apa maksud arti _Sunset_ bagi orang-orang sekitar sini?"

"Kamu tidak tahu?" Hinata menggeleng pelan. Naruto menghela napas. "Artinya akhir. _Sunset_ adalah akhir, sedangkan _Sunrise_ adalah awal. Di mana semua kesedihanmu akan dibawa oleh _Sunset_. Matahari bertugas melihat dan menjaga orang-orang sekitarnya di mana mereka berusaha semampu mereka bisa. Jadi, matahari terbenam membawa kesedihan yang mereka alami dan membawa kebahagiaan di hari berikutnya. Begitu seterusnya."

Hinata berbinar-binar dengan ucapan Naruto yang luar biasa. Hinata baru paham arti _Sunset _dan _Sunrise_. Awal dan akhir. Kembalinya hidup hari ini. Hidup penuh gejolak. Menyuruh kita untuk bersabar menghadapi hidup. Di kala senang, pasti ada kesedihan. Di kala sedih, pasti ada kebahagiaan.

Setidaknya, Kami-_sama_ tahu mana paling benar, mana yang tidak. Dia Adil bagi semua umat manusia. Kehidupan ada awal pasti juga ada akhir. Matahari dan waktu penentunya. Jadi, sebaik-baiknya kita menjaga waktu ini.

"Sesungguhnya manusia sering salah sangka apa arti _Sunset_ dan _Sunrise_. Katanya _Sunrise_ itu akhir pembawa bencana dan _Sunset_ sebaliknya. Padahal tidak. Kita harus menyingkapi positifnya bagaimana. Karena hidup ini tidaklah mudah, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya putih bersih.

Malu di panggil '_chan_', Hinata menunduk malu. Merah di pipi kremnya. Dia baru pertama kali merasakan apa artinya degup jantung berdetak cepat. Semoga saja Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

"Ah, aku harus pulang. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama di sini. Ibu menyuruhku untuk belanja makan malam." Naruto melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata balas lambaian itu. Hinata balik badan dan menemukan matahari terbenam di sana. Entah kenapa, kesedihan yang tadi dia alami siang ini hilang seketika. Benar kata Naruto, Sunset telah membawa pergi jauh-jauh meninggalkan kebahagiaan yang telah dirasakannya. Dia pun tersenyum senang.

**The End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Pergantian alur cerita memang susah juga. Saya edit karena yang satu ceritanya agak tidak memuaskan. Judul ini menginspirasi saya untuk memulai yang baru. Maaf, kalau saya juga harus ganti pair. :)

From,

Sunny Blue February (No Name)

Date: Makassar, 1 Juni 2013


End file.
